


Out of love

by Luka_Lorie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crossdressing(?), Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Lorie/pseuds/Luka_Lorie
Summary: Absolutely radiant wearing nothing but a lacy nightgown, even better because it was the one he was gifted. A silky dark blue one-piece with black bows on the hips, shoulders, neck and of course, the ass. Obi-Wan fondly smiled, gently tracing the shoulder straps before going to the choker.“You’re constantly surprising me, dear one.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Out of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Sargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/gifts).



> For one of my closet friends as a graduation gift- welcome to the land of hell- adulthood, nothing is ever fun you fucking slut, might as well go back into that coma land of yours.

Obi-Wan stared down at his boyfriend, the young man peacefully sleeping throughout the summer afternoon while the rest of his family was out with their aunt? Was she their aunt? Didn’t matter, she was watching the kids, meaning he had Anakin to himself.

Absolutely radiant wearing nothing but a lacy nightgown, even better because it was the one he was gifted. A silky dark blue one-piece with black bows on the hips, shoulders, neck and of course, the ass. Obi-Wan fondly smiled, gently tracing the shoulder straps before going to the choker.

“You’re constantly surprising me, dear one.” He hummed, grabbing Anakin’s thighs, spreading them so he could shuffle between them. “Fuck, I love you so much…” Obi-Wan shoved his face in the crook of Anakin’s neck, nipping at the honey skin.

Nothing could amount to Anakin’s beauty, all sprawled out under his careful gaze, only for him, so gorgeous. He placed a delicate kiss to Anakin’s lips, treasuring the softness that he loved so much, cherishing the taste of dark chocolate from earlier.

God, Anakin was adorable. Snuggling against him as they watched a movie, gently nibbling at the chocolate - sucking his fingers because it had melted, those pretty pink lips wrapped around them.

Obi-Wan sighed, making Anakin shiver underneath him from the breath hitting his sensitive skin. Anakin wrapped his arms around his torso, tugging him down. Obi-Wan let out a soft chuckle at the action, pulling back so he could look at Anakin, watching him as he moved his head to the side, opening his mouth with a small pool of drool forming onto the pillow.

“You are such a tease, aren't you?” Obi-Wan growled, pushing Anakin down and running his hands up and down his arms, memorizing every little detail, from the design of his prosthetic to the light scarring from childhood. “It’s quite pathetic that I can’t have you without scaring you…”

A dark crackle fell from Obi-Wan’s mouth as he smashed his fists against the headboard, raising an eyebrow when Anakin didn’t come close to waking, right, deep sleeper. He shrugged off his jacket, folding it before chucking it to the side, unbuttoning his shirt, glaring at the blood that was splattered on the sleeves.

He bent down, biting down on Anakin’s singlet straps, gently pulling it down, almost marvelling at the sight of his chest. Obi-Wan repeated the action, though it was more of a yank before tugging the top down, he shakily brought a hand to his chest - like Anakin was royalty and he was some peasant who wasn’t worth his time - It was true, the younger man was a god.

Obi-Wan pinched Anakin’s left nipple, bringing his mouth to the other while he pulled the nightgown down, revealing more skin that Obi-Wan was just waiting to taste. He dragged his tongue across the nub, roughly twisting the other, forcing a moan out of his darling boy.

He lightly bit down, running his hand down Anakin’s bare hip - Obi-Wan pulled back with a gasp, practically ripping the rest of the gown off. “You are so fucking precious, almost like a whore.” He moved down, grabbing Anakin’s legs, wrapping them around his neck, it was an absolute dream of being between his thighs.

Calloused hands cupped Anakin’s ass, digging his nails into the skin as he ran his teeth along the sensitive skin of his thighs, sucking and biting, marking him like some toy. No, he was so much more, he bit down a little harder than the others, drawing a long moan from Anakin.

Obi-Wan pulled back before going back down, he repeated the action, half unsure on what to do since he’s never done this before, though he felt like he was doing something right considering the already messy state that Anakin was in, moans and cries falling out of his mouth.

Anakin suddenly thrust up, causing Obi-Wan to gag and jerk away, letting out a small yelp when a liquid suddenly coated his face. Obi-Wan tensed up, dragging a finger along his face before placing it to his lips. “Such a good boy...”

It wasn’t a big deal, it was kind of cute that he came because of Obi-Wan, that he was the reason Anakin had come and was in a desperate state. “My lovely princess.”

Obi-Wan sat up, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a small pack of lube. He wasn’t going to hurt his sweet boy, not after he carefully planned this out. Obi-Wan brought one of the packets to his mouth, tearing it open as he moved Anakin to his side, straddling his left leg while he placed his right on his shoulder.

Quickly coating his fingers with the lube before tracing Anakin’s hole, pink and ready for him, Obi-Wan pressed his thumb to Anakin’s bottom lip, pulling it down. He moved down, lifting Anakin’s chin so he could place a chaste kiss to those plump lips he loves so much.

He pulled away, smiling down at his Anakin before littering his face in kisses, Obi-Wan slowly pushed a finger in, immediately prodding around, giving in to the itch of seeing Anakin lose control in his sleep.

A satisfied hum left Obi-Wan as he watched his boyfriend jolt - though, freezing when his eyes fluttered open, glancing up at him through thick lashes, offering a lazy smile before shutting.

He hesitantly added another, admiring as they disappear and reappear while he was trying to open him up, Obi-Wan darkly smirked, adding another and starting scissoring Anakin open as he unbuckled himself.

Obi-Wan freed himself with a sigh of relief, running his hand along his aching cock, palming himself as he removed his fingers. He ignored all the small pants and whimpers, all of it had gone to his dick and he was quite close to just finishing without any more preparation.

Obi-Wan gently whacked Anakin’s ass, wincing at the soft moan that escaped those pretty lips. Obi-Wan hurriedly ripped open the other packet, smearing the lube on his cock, he steadied them both, getting into position. With one quick kiss to the ankle, he thrusted into Anakin’s heat, a loving sigh leaving him as he nuzzled against Anakin’s leg, letting his beard roughly scratch against the delicate skin.

“You’re perfect, I feel bad for saying this but… Better than _her.”_

He grabbed Anakin’s knee, dragging his hips back before slamming back in. The action was on loop as Obi-Wan admired every little jolt—every little sound that came from the man underneath him.

“Amazing.” Obi-Wan laughed, moving his hand down to Anakin’s upper thigh as the other made it’s way to his cock. He gently palmed him, nails digging into Anakin’s plush skin as he looked down at the young man’s lust-filled face.

 _“Padmé…”_ The soft sound came from Anakin, easily making Obi-Wan grit his teeth as he slammed into Anakin more ruthlessly.

“Really?” Obi-Wan growled, yanking Anakin forward by his choker, quickly tangling his hand in his curls, and in a second, Anakin’s left cheek was already a blooming red. “You fuck, you are **mine,** no-one else but family and **I** are allowed to touch you.”

Obi-Wan memorized every cry that fell from Anakin’s lips, relishing the sight of Anakin coming under his rough touch.

He let out a shaky breath, treasuring the loud moan that pulled its way out of Anakin, the way his eyes flung open and those pretty blues rolled back before falling shut, quiet pants were the only out of him now while Obi-Wan finished.

It didn’t take long since Anakin was tightly clenching on Obi-Wan’s cock.

  
  


Obi-Wan sighed, wiping his face off as the looked over at his boyfriend, ignoring the slight guilt he felt as he cleaned them both off, not sparing another glance to Anakin’s leaking hole, it was a sign of a mark.

That Anakin Skywalker belonged to Mister. _Obi-Wan_ -I-Will-Kill-You-If _-Ben-_ I-Feel-Like-It _-Kenobi._

He placed a small kiss to Anakin’s lips before disappearing like usual.

"Am I so bad if it's out of love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, I hate- My writing is almost as bad as yours Jäger.
> 
> [Substitute Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426103/chapters/67041766)
> 
> [Here's my Tumblr if you ever want to talk, though I don't use it as much](https://dear-senator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
